Fantasalia: King Ivan and King Alfreds Story
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: The World of Fantasalia, isnt a peaceful world. The kingdoms are on the edge of war, with two Kings in the middle, both trying to balance keeping there kingdoms safe and protecting each other. But one mistake could send them both against each other. Step into a world filled with magic and mayhem. Couple: RusAme Revised form
1. Prolouge

**This chapter is more like an introduction chapter of all the characters and the lands!**

**Fire Kingdom - Allies with Ice Kingdom, Enemys with the Life Kingdom**

Alfred F. Jones, Aged 19, Prince of Fire Kingdom

_At a young age Alfred became 'King' of the Kingdom, the real power comes from the military commander Arthur. Alfred and Arthur have a secret relationship that is soon tested by the union of the Fire and Ice kingdoms._

Arthur Kirkland, Aged 23, Royal Magician and Military Commander of Fire Kingdom

_The commander since Alfred took over at age 11. Arthur comes from a long line of magicians. He teaches his brother Peter also who will become the next Royal Magician. He secretly in love with the Life Kingdoms king, Francis._

Peter Kirkland, Aged 12, Sorcerers Apprentice of Fire Kingdom

_The young apprentice and brother of Arthur Kirkland. He wants to become more great than his teacher/brother._

**Ice Kingdom - Allies with Fire Kingdom, Enemys with Moon Kingdom**

Ivan Braginski, aged 25, King of Ice Kingdom

_The cold king of Ice Kingdom. He also has power of Ice Magic which makes him a dangerouse opponet let alone with his cracked mental condition. Some say he is possesed by a demon. He is secretly (kinda) in love with Alfred, the Prince of the Fire Kingdom._

Natalia Arlovskaya, Aged 19, Princess of Ice Kingdom

_The princess of Ice Kingdom, she is the younger sister of King Ivan. She has an obossesion with him._

Katyusha Braginskaya, Age 26, Princess of Ice Kingdom

_The much kinder older sister of King Ivan. She is often taken advantage of because of her large chest and forgetful ways. _

Gilbert Beilschmidt, Aged 24, Military Commander of Ice Kingdom

_The brother of the Military Commander of the Sun Kingdom, he is annoying but has a good heart. He is secretly in love with Prince Matthew of the Life Kingdom._

Eduard von Bock, Aged 17, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_One of the three main servants of King Ivan and his sisters. He is often easy to get along with. _

Raivis Galante, Aged 15, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_The youngest of the main servants of King Ivan and his sisters. He is very easily scared especially of his master Ivan._

Toris Laurinaitis, Aged 19, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_The oldest servant of King Ivan and his sisters. He is secretly in love with the man he used to live with, Feliks._

**Sun Kingdom - Allies with the Life Kingdom, Enemys with really no one**

Feliciano Vargas, Aged 20, Prince of Sun Kingdom

_The young Prince that shares the throne with his older brother. He is easy going and likes to eat. He has a secret crush on the Military Commander Ludwig. Calls his brother Romano._

Lovino Vargas, Aged 22, Prince of Sun Kingdom

_The eldest of the Vargas brothers, he is in charge of most everything as his brother slacks off. He has a quick temper and a foul mouth. He is secretly in love with Antonio. Nickname is Romano._

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Aged 20, Military Commander of Sun Kingdom

_He is the brother of the Military Commander of Ice Kingdom. He is strong and doesnt let any emotion come out. He is secretly in love with Prince Feliciano._

Roderich Edelstein, Age 23, Royal musician for Sun Kingdom

_A musician on call at all times for Feliciano and Lovino. He is a great musician, he is in love with Elizabeta but has only seen her twice._

Elizabeta Héderváry, Age 23, Cooks Daughter in Sun Kingdom

_A cooks daughter, she wishes she could cook for the royal family and see the man she loves Roderich. _

Antonio Carriedo, Aged 25, Farmer in Sun Kingdom

_A poor farmer, but a cheerful one. He is secretly in love with Lovino._

**Moon Kingdom - Allies no one, Enemys with the Ice kingdom**

Yao Wang, Aged 25, King of Moon Kingdom

_The king. He loves to travel and set up trade routes with other kingdoms. Secretly in love with Ivan._

Kiku Honda, Aged 20, Prince of Moon Kingdom

_The younger brother of Yao, very respectful young man. He is secretly in love with Heracles._

Im Yong Soo, Aged 16, Prince of Moon Kingdom

_The youngest brother of Yao. He is a inapropiat boy who likes to create things, and say he created them._

Heracles Karpusi, Aged 27, Royal Servent of Moon Kingdom

_The servant of the family. He is lazy and likes cats, getting him into trouble often. He is secretly in love with Kiku._

**Life Kingdom - Allies with Sun Kingdom, Enemys with Fire Kingdom**

Francis Bonnefoy, Aged 26, King of Life Kingdom

_The flirtacouse flamboyant King. He enjoys find wine and woman and men. He is secretly in love with Arthur Kirkland._

Matthew Williams, Aged 19, Prince of Life Kingdom

_The shy brother of Francis. He is often forgotten and has a pet polar bear. He doesnt know that he is the center of attraction from Gilbert._

Basch Zwingli, Aged 18, Military Commander of Life Kingdom

_The trigger happy Military Commander, he is over protective of his sister Lili. _

Lili Zwingli, Age 12, Royal Servent of Life Kingdom

_Lili is a sweet girl who is often the only entertainment or friend of Matthew. She follows her brother around alot too._

**Shadow Kingdom - Allies with no one, Enemys with Everyone**

Mathias Køhler, Age 22, King of Shadow Kingdom

_The violent king of Shadows. Is often away sharpining his axe. Berwald is often used as his punching bag and toy._

Berwald Oxenstierna, Aged 21, Military Advisor of Shadow Kingdom

_The silent, strong Military Advisor, he wants to overthrow Mathias and take over the kingdom and lead his people to greatness. He is secretly in love with Tino._

Feliks Łukasiewicz, Aged 19, Tailor in Shadow Kingdom

_A young tailor who is often visited by traveling royalty for clothing. He is secretly in love with Toris, who he used to live with._

Tino Väinämöinen, Aged 20, Farmer in Shadow Kingdom

_A farmer, he sees first hand how the people in his kingdom are dying. He wishes to help Berwald in his mission to overthrow Mathias. He is secretly in love with Berwald._

**I hope you will read the storys from this world! I will post more later! Please comment on the characters! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Intro

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mild Suggestive Material**

**Rating: M**

**Please keep in mind this is a fantasy Hetalia rp. All human names are used.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

*** Mask Eagle: What we would call a bald eagle, has magical propertys and is often used for fighting in Fire Kingdom.**

***Northwahls: A herb that is yellow in color and only grows on the night of the full moon making it rare, only found in the Fire Kingdom.**

_Year of War 200_

_Fire Kingdom_

"Alfred! You got yourself dirty again." Arthur Kirkland, the royal magician scolded the boy before him gently. The young boy whined and pouted struggling from his caretakers grasp.

"But Artie!" Alfred F. Jones, the future king of the Fire Kingdom whined and grabbed his caretakers shirt. Arthur shook his head and took him to the bath.

"We need to clean you up." He said pulling the mud caked shirt over Alfred's head. "Imagine if your father saw you like this! He would have a fit...you need a mother figure..." Arthur sighed knowing that Alfreds mother had died giving birth to him, leaving maids and Arthur to care for the spoiled boy, him being spoiled by his father who loved his only child dearly.

"But you are like my mom..." Alfred said big eyes on Arthur. Arthur groaned.

"Men cant be mothers Alfred, now get in the bath." Alfred nodded and the now naked muddy boy jumped into the large bath in the bathing house. Alfred giggled as he chased a few bubbled around and Arthur sighed. He gently washed the boys scalp and poured water over his head. "Act like your age Alfred!" Arthur hissed. Alfred frowned.

"B-but Im only eight..." He said whimpering and Arthur felt sad for the boy...for one second before Alfred went running from Arthur pretending he was a Mask Eagle*.

"Alfred F Jones!" Arthur grabbed the boy who tried to escape his caretakers grasp once more.

"Artie your no fun!" Alfred complained but giggled at the angered man.

"Git..." Arthur said before drying Alfred off and getting him ready for bed.

_Present Day...Year of Peace 10 _

_Fire Kingdom_

"Alfred F Jones!" Arthur hollered at the now adult man who smiled innocently, he knew that he was hiding something.

"Yes Artie?" Alfred grinned holding the package behind his back.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before he reached behind Alfred to see what he was hiding. "Woah! Hey! You need to buy me dinner first." Alfred laughed as Arthurs hand brushed his ass.

"I think we are way past that point in our relationship." Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred gave him a peck on the cheek before giving him the package he was hiding.

Arthur looked at it. It was a brithday present, and from the looks of it a book. Arthur smiled as he opened it and Alfred studied his face to see what his reaction would be. "This is very nice Alfred." Arthur smiled as he ran his hand down the cracked leather that bound the magic book together.

"Dude its just a book, you have a ton!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So I shouldnt give you my thanks?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow and Alfreds smile dropped.

"I mean...well I think I deserve a proper thanks..." Alfred said puffing out his cheeks in a childish pout. Arthur placed the book on the table and kissed Alfred pulling him close.

"Hey Kirkland!" Peter came around the corner and stared wide eyed at the two men making out. "Gyah! No! Go somewhere private...later!"

"Huh?" Arthur broke the kiss and looked at his apprentice. "Oh...it is tonight isnt it?" Arthur scrunched his eyes closed. How could he forgot about the gathering of Northwahls*? He sighed. Thats right damn King Alfred made him forget. "I have to go..." Alfred frowned as his lover kissed him one last time before following the young magicians apprentice out hollering at him to slow down.

_Year of War 200_

_Ice Kingdom_

Ivan watched as his father paced the corridors. "The people are starving..." A servant boy said to the king softly and Ivan giggled as his father hit him across the face with his lead pipe. Ivan grinned, soon he would be able to hold that power too...If only his father would hurry up and die already! Ivans father coughed into his hand and frowned. Ivan realized that there was blood running down his fathers face from his mouth. Soon...soon his father would die and he would be king. Ivan smiled and closed the door and left the scene.

"Fathers real sick isnt he?" Ivan stopped and saw his younger sister Natalia. "D-da..." He said looking around to see if she had a knife or something that she would try and convince him to marry her. Ivan shivered, he really didnt like her like that..Natalia instead grabbed him by his coat and cried into his pinkish scarf. "What will happen to the kingdom? Will we be invaded?" She asked shaking.

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet...I will keep you and Katyusha safe..." He promised and hugged his sister gently. She eventually yawned and made her way to her room to sleep. Ivan went to the window and watched the snow fall, it was a classic Ice Kingdom winter...Ivan smiled and went to be himself, and to prepare his father some tea...with his special 'medicion'.

**Next Chapter romance! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Kings

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: Smut**

**Please review!**

_**Year of Peace 1**_

_**Ice Kingdom**_

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan sat on the throne his sisters standing beside him. His father had died the night before, due to mysterouse circumstances, making the young man king of the Ice Kingdom. In one hand he held a glass from the nights before celebration and in the other the lead pipe that held power that Ivan knew he needed.

The doors opened to reveal a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled a little and Ivan felt himself enchanted by the youths looks. He knew for a fact that this was the Fire Kingdoms Prince...a handsome prince at that.

"Prince Alfred of Fire Kingdom." A blond man with massive eyebrows told Ivan bowing. Ivan also knew this man was the military commander Arthur Kirkland, who was only a few years older than Alfred but was a force to be reckoned with. Ivan saw Arthur place a quick and gentle touch on Alfreds shoulders causing the boy to smile. Ivan frowned and looked them over. There was something going on between them...

"Hello..." Alfred mumbled under his breath shyly looking up at Ivan. Ivan smiled at him but the boy backed up a little. "Sire..." Alfred stuttered trying to explain himself. "We are here to discuss a treaty between the Fire and Ice kingdoms..." He said and Ivan nodded.

He led the Fire Kingdoms nobels to his fathers...no his own, study. Once in there Alfred seemed to gain more confidence with just him and Ivan in the room. Ivan placed a galss down on the table and went to pour some wine, but Alfred shook his head.

"Pa always said that Wine is bad for ya." He said and Ivan gritted his teeth from the boys obnoxouse voice. He only sighed and put the wine away before sitting down across from the boy. "Well then...lets talk." Alfred smiled.

_**Year of Peace 10**_

_**Alfreds POV**_

_**Fire Kingdom**_

Alfred fixed his clothing and ran around his room. The king of the Ice Kingdom was coming to visit, as much as Alfred pretended that he hated that man...Alfred could never tell Arthur about him and Ivan...no it would hurt the Military Commanders heart.

With Arthur gone, Alfred and Ivan had the whole evening to themselves. He hated the fact that he would be seeing someone else other than Arthur on Arthurs birthday, but it was perfect timing that the stupid apprentice of Arthur had pulled him to across the valley, Alfred knew they wouldnt be back before sunrise.

Alfred smoothed his clothing out and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it only to find a potted sunflower on the ground. Alfred smiled and kneeled down to pick the sunflower up, gently touching it.

Alfred smiled knowing only one person who had sunflowers and it was the one person he was waiting for. "Ivan!" Alfred whined looking around. He heard a soft chuckle as the King of the Ice Kingdom stepped from his hiding spot.

Ivan walked over to Alfred rather quickly, his long legs making him move fast, even for how large he was. He towered over Alfred who reached up and pulled the giant man down to his face with the silly scarf that Ivan always wore.

Ivan obliged and the two shared a soft kiss that held back the passion they both were feeling for being apart for so long. Alfred used one hand to wrap his fingers in Ivans silver hair, the other holding the Sunflower against his chest. After a moment Ivan broke the kiss and smiled.

"I had dinner served to my room..." Alfred said. Ivan understood this as an invitatoin and he nodded. Alfred beamed and grabbed Ivans hand and led him down the hall to the dinner that was waiting for the two.

By the time they got to the bedroom though they both were too attached to each other to even stop to look at the Alfred set the sunflower on the table Ivan practicly pounced him. The first article of clothing to hit the floor was Ivans scarf followed by his heavy coat. Ivan didnt even pause to unbutton Alfreds shirt instead just ripping it open buttons flying off.

"That was my favorite shirt." Alfred panted but was cut off by Ivans mouth. Alfred managed to strip Ivan of his shirt and ran his hands down his chest before leaning towards him and taking one of his nipples in his mouth biting gently. Ivan moaned and licked his lips.

Ivan pulled Alfreds trousers off and threw them on the side of the bed before undoing his own. Alfred smashed their lips back together and they fought for dominince for a while, Ivan winning easily. Both men had had plenty of practice over the years, each knowing the others body perfectly.

Ivan stuck his fingers in Alfreds mouth, who sucked on them greedily before Ivan pulled them out and pushed one into Alfreds ass. Alfred grabbed Ivans shoulders and gritted his teeth. "Damn...Warn me first!" Alfred hissed from the pain.

"Oh hush, its not like you havent done this before!" Ivan hissed softly putting in another and spreading them. He pulled them out and spit into his hands and spread it on his hard member. He aligned himself with Alfred before slowly entering, groaning from how tight Alfred was even after doing this so many times.

Alfred grabbed Ivans shoulders and bit his lip, breathing ragged as he wiggled to get comfortable. After a few minutes Alfred nodded and Ivan finally started thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Alfred screamed when Ivan hit his prostate. "Ivan! Oh God Ivan!" He panted, tongue sticking out between his lips a little. Ivan found this site even more arousing and he went faster, both men grunting and moaning.

"Ivan! Im going to-" Ivan hit Alfred one last time, and they both cummed in unision. After riding out their climaxes they fell to the bed exhasted but also feeling refreshed. "Ivan...we should eat something..." Alfred said.

Ivan nodded. "Da...we will need our strength." He whispered and Alfred grinned before pouting.

"I cant move..." He batted his eyelashes and Ivan chuckled before getting up and grabbing the two plates and setting them on the bed. "I love you!" Alfred grinned and drank some of his wine.

Ivan smiled. "Da...I love you too." He said.

**A/N: What...was that? OMG! I revised a sex scene! Wait...does that mean Im getting better at righting them? I still think they suck...but oh well ^^ Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Innocent and Murder

**A/N: I am too sorry for making everyone wait! College had started now, but Ill try posting more on all my storys, this is over three months late I know! I will update more I promise!**

**For those confused: Year Ten Ivan is 25 and Alfred 19, in Year Five Ivan is 20 and alfred is 14, and Year 1 Ivan is 15/16 and Alfred is 9/10**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Year of Peace 1**

**Ice Kingdom**

**Ivans POV**

Ivan sat down staring at his father as he coughed up more and more blood. He smiled, the posion was working on him. He wondered how much longer he had, and he looked out the window. The light was dimming, as the sun setted over the icy land. Ivan placed his hand on the window and smiled, wondering if he would ever get to leave the icy prison his kingdom was in. Ivan wrentched his thoughts from someplace warmer and stared down at the man who was taking his last breath. "Vanya..." His father coughed and Ivan stepped closer. "Your much too young to take the thrown...tell your Uncle Winter he is king." Ivans father said before his eyes rolled back into his head and the air left his lungs.

Ivan stayed still his eyes wide. His father wanted there Uncle to take over? Ivan growled and snatched the crown from his fathers nightstand. He had worked too hard to become king of the Ice Kingdom and he wasnt going to loose it that fast! Ivan ran from the room, screaming at the guards with crocodile tears in his eyes, screaming about his father having died. The guards rushed past to his room and Ivan slipped the crown of Ice onto his head and smiled at the hallway mirror.

He never knew that his dreams of someplace warmer would be awnsered with the arrival of a younger boy the next day. A boy who would be his savior, his lover and the one he would protect to the end.

**Year of Peace 5**

**Ivans POV**

The young king ran around, getting ready for a visit from his newest friend and his kingdoms ally against the ever growing threat from the Shadow Kingdom, the Fire Kingdoms Prince Alfred. Truth was, Ivan had a small crush on the younger boy, he was just perfect! Ivan smiled to himself, lately his small crush had blossomed into something much less innocent, and Ivan wanted to find out if Alfred felt the same. Sadly the prince was only fourteen, so the chances of that were slim. Although that was what worried Ivan most about Alfreds young age, other than the fact they were nearly six years apart in age...thoose things really didnt matter.

Ivan jumped up when Alfred ran to him, the guards leaving them be. Ivan let out a cry of surprise when Alfred hugged him and kissed his face. "I missed you!" The boy grinned and pulled him to his bedroom. Ivan blushed and gasped when Alfred smirked at him before trying to take Ivans shirt off.

"A-Alfred..what are you doing?" Ivan asked surprised at the bluntness of the younger boy. Alfred kissed him softly, Ivan moaned feeling the younger boy slip his fingers into Ivans pants and gently tease at his quickly hardening member. "How...do you even..." He began to speak.

"Arthur showed me..." Alfred purred and Ivan felt a small flame of jelousy grow in him. The bastard had touched his Alfred before him, Ivan didnt like that one bit and was slowly forming ideas on how to kill the man. Ivan pushed that away, and took control again, pushing Alfred on the bed.

"Ivan...I love you..." Alfred whispered. Ivan smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." Ivan said before removing both of there clothing. He stopped to stare down at Alfreds small form under him and he gulped. Alfred was so young...Ivan wondered if he should be doing this to him, but then remembered Alfred saying that Arthur had touched him already. Ivan growled and kissed Alfred hard.

Alfred stared up at Ivan and blushed. Ivan was so much muscular than Arthur...and he made Alfreds heart race more than anything else in the world. Alfred let his eyes go down Ivans entire body slowly, across his chest then his abdomen, then finally to the older mans cock. _Damn hes big! _Alfred thought a little scared. He had had Arthur before...but the King was so much bigger than Arthur.

"Come on big guy...fuck me." Alfred growled in Ivans ear. Ivan smiled, a little surprised at the words coming out of Alfreds young mouth. But he would do anything Alfred ordered him to.

The next morning, Katyusha smiled seeing both boys asleep, holding each other, haven fallen asleep right after making love. Katyusha hoped both would stay in love with each other.

**Year of Peace 10**

**Ice Kingdom**

**Ivans POV**

Ivan tapped his foot against the floor waiting for his sisters explination. "I-I just wanted to see you..." Natalia shook. Ivan had found her once more sneaking into his bedroom when he was dressing. Ever since she was little she had always followed him around and cared for him. Ivan on the other hand, he didnt want anything to do with her.

Katyusha tried to speak in her sisters defense, but knew it was useless. Her brother was angry...and she knew Natalia wouldnt ever stop. Ivan smiled and the room almost went several degrees colder. Katyusha stepped a few feet closer to try and protect Natalia but it was too late.

In one fluid motion, Ivan brought his metal pipe down onto his own sisters head, killing her instantly. Katyusha screamed for her sister as Natalias blood splattered onto her and Ivans faces. Ivan laughed a single cold laugh and wrenched the pipe from Natalias head then turned to his three servents who shook, the smallest one was crying. "Clean up the mess." He smiled and walked off.

Katyusha cried. When had her brother become so cold and evil? She wished that she could stand up to him...but he would just kill her too...and they use to be so close. Katyusha screamed at no one, as the three servent boys rushed to clean up her sisters body.

**A/N: Oh...cliff hanger! Yes Im sorry for killing her but I had to make a point at how mentaly fractured he is now...and you'll see why soon. Please review? Im sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Allies and New enemies

_**Hey guess what? I'm not dead I am so sorry this is sooo late but this isnt one of the more popular of my storys so its not that high on the list I am sorry guys **_

**Year of Peace 10**

**Alfred's POV**

Alfred sat on his thrown humming absentmindedly as he waited for Arthur to come back with the spies that had spent months in the Shadow Kingdoms land. There was talk in the other lands that the Shadow Kingdom was getting ready to attack the Northern Kingdoms with the help of the Moon Kingdom. Alfred gritted his teeth, wondering how the Prince of the Moon Kingdom could let that happen, Kiku and Alfred had grown up together and were very good friends.

Once the spies arrived Alfred perked up and listened closly as they explained how the King of the Shadow Kingdom, Mathias, had formed an Alliance with the Moon Kingdoms King Yao, and with another Kingdom which they didn't know about yet but knew it was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Alfred nodded and leaned back shooing away the spies who ran off, glad to be home. Arthur sighed and came up to Alfred. "What is your order Alfred? Please...think about the people. If you don't stand up against them with our allies then our kingdom will be destroyed!" Arthur pleaded and Alfred nodded.

He knew that the people didn't even see him as a king yet, simply referring to him as 'Prince' Alfred, but if he protected his people...maybe they would respect him...and he could help them more. He also knew that his allies, the Sun and Life kingdom could work with him...and perhaps he could convince King Ivan to join in the fight.

"Alright Arthur...I want you to send a messenger to tell the Moon and Shadow kingdoms I will not stand for there intolerance...and I will join the Sun and Life kingdoms in this war." Alfred said his eyes set on keeping justice in this land. Arthur nodded and scurried off to get a messenger who didn't have a family or someone to miss him.

Alfred set off to personally meet King Ivan to discuss whether or not he would join him. He left Arthur in control until he came back, quickly riding off with guards to the Ice Kingdom.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan was sitting in his chambers drumming his fingers on a table, trying to figure out what to write to King Mathias, regarding his joining in there fight against the Sun and Life kingdoms. Ivan really had nothing against them, but was rather greedy for land. Plus if he could possibly take over the Fire Kingdoms land...Ivan smiled darkly. He would have Prince Alfred under his control.

Sighing he frowned when his youngest servant Raivis knocked on the door. "S-S-Sir...K-King Alfred is h-here." He said and Ivan frowned wondering what Alfred wanted. "H-here you go K-King Alfred." He said and scurried off as Alfred entered the room, his bright red and orange robes a stark contrast to the blue in Ivans room.

"Da? What brings you here unannounced?" Ivan asked hiding his letter away. Alfred smiled and gently kissed his lover.

"Ah. I have a request. Just a tiny one." He smiled and Ivan chuckled.

"Of it was a tiny request you would of sent a letter or a messenger." Ivan said, failing to mention that the last time Alfred _had_ sent a messenger the boy had lost his head. Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, Ivan knowing it was something big if Alfred was using there love as a lever.

"I...want you to join my kingdom against the Shadow and Moon kingdoms." Alfred said and Ivan froze, not sure what to say. "Or...I mean if you want to stay out of the war...thats okay too." Alfred said his eyes filled with worry. Ivan removed his arms and walked back chuckling.

"Alfred...Alfred...Alfred." He tsked smirking. "You should know better than to try and break up allies in a war." Ivan growled and this time it was Alfred who stiffened knowing what Ivan meant. "I have already promised my army to the Shadow and Moon kingdoms quest for the whole land." He said and sat back down in his chair.

"How...how could you? They're evil!" Alfred yelled at him and Ivan laughed again.

"Then I must be evil too da?" Alfred hesitated at this making Ivan's grin widen. "Oh so you think that? That's very rude. Especially to your lover." He growled and Alfred just stuck his nose up in the air and went to the door.

"I no longer consider you that. Goodbye King Ivan." He said and left storming out of the castle to his awaiting guards. Ivan smiled as he watched them ride away back to the Fire Kingdom. He finally let his smile fall as he smashed the window.

"Your going to regret that Alfred. I can promise you that." He spat and quickly called for his guard to join him on a ride to the Shadow Kingdom to personally deliver the news, and then to gather his army. He was going to destroy Alfreds precious kingdom and make the boy beg for his life.

_**Somewhere in the Falles Mountians...**_

A lone figure walked into the dark caves, her cape billowing behind her as she seeked out the Magician living in the caves. She felt the eyes of the Mountain trolls watching her but she had a mission and was not scared of them. Once she entered the Magicians quarters she let the cloaks hood fall away, as she bowed. "Sir. Please...I need your help." She said.

The man looked at her emotionless as his apprentice closed the door behind them. "Arise Princess Katyusha. Please tell me whats wrong." He said in a monotone voice. Katyusha rose from the ground to look into his blue eyes.

"My brother...he has officially gone too far! I fear for my people and the rest of the people in this realm! He even killed our sister!" She exclaimed beginning to cry. The man sighed as he strode towards her.

"I told you this long ago, didn't I?" He said looking straight at her and she nodded. "A demon. When your brother got lost, and was re found. What did I say to do?"

"I...I couldn't kill him! He is my younger brother!" Katyusha said. "But...he had all the mirrors removed but I kept one...please...tell me when I can uncover the mirror!" She said and he shook his head.

"You cannot see what is in the mirror. Only two people can. King Ivan and someone else." He led her to a seer bowl and moved his hand over the water to show a young man riding through the woods at breakneck speed. Katyusha gasped knowing who it was.

"Are you sure? With my brothers new allies...those two are enemies now!" Katyusha said. The other smiled a rare smile.

"I am sure, he will save your brother and the kingdoms in time." He said.

Alfred rode through the forests not knowing his destiny was being foreseen by a magician and a princess.

**So! Anyone know who the magician and his apprentice were? I think the creatures should give it away /wink/ And next chapter a bit of Ivans past is reveiled and a plot by the magician to stop the war! so whos up for a review please? See you guys! I will be updating sooner now!**


End file.
